As The World Falls Down
by Irish-Sidheseer
Summary: Sarah has defeated Jareth leaving the Underground in ruin. Edward has left Bella leaving her broken. What happens when Bella calls upon the Goblin King and asks that he wipes away her memory of Edward? Can Jareth save the Underground? BxE, BxJ, JxS
1. Chapter 1 There Is Another

**A/N: **_Ah, my second multi-chapter story. This story is gonna be a long one, just prepare yourselves. I'm not certain how often I will be able to update, however, the first 3 chapters have been written, just sitting in the queue awaiting validation. My first obligation is to my first multi-chapter story, Fraternization._

_My thanks go out to two lovely ladies from Project Team Beta – adt216 and daniwerner – for "volunteering" to read over this first chapter and finding __**ALL**__ of my comma mistakes._

_For those of you who are not familiar with the characters/settings of Labyrinth, then I highly recommend watching the 1986 cult classic. Further, a "Fae" is another term for fairy, but it doesn't sound as feminine._

_I'm on twitter all the time…(at)Irish_Sidheseer. Story rec's are below…_

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

x-x-x

CHAPTER 1 – There Is Another

Ever so quickly, and with the authoritative step with which he had been born, he walked down the long corridor that had been carved through the mountainside.

The torches that lined the walls of this ancient, magical place flickered and danced, causing odd shapes and shadows to follow him as he made his journey. Water from Emerald Lake trickled down the sides, often reflecting the flame, creating the illusion that diamonds were embedded in the old stone. This effect had given the mountain its name many moons ago.

Still the fae continued on.

He had no time to take in his surroundings. His mission was of the utmost importance and required his full attention.

_How could she have defeated me? _he wondered with an air of arrogance. After all, he was not only an immortal but the Goblin King. Although he should have been mentally preparing for his current task, his mind refused to let go of the reason he was forced to come _here_.

The amulet, his birthright, pressed against his black, silk shirt as a reminder with every stride he made toward his destination. Ever since _her_ victory, it had beckoned him to return here, to the place where it had been forged – Fire Diamond Mountain, home of the Sisters, its creators.

The amulet needed to be recharged, as almost all of its magic had been drained during the showdown with _her_. Her refusal had nearly caused his demise.

His strides slowed slightly and he inhaled deeply. "Sarah," he murmured. "Look at what you've done."

All he had wanted was for her to bend her will to his. _"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave,"_ he had said to her. It was his immortal promise to her, and she had rejected it by saying six simple words.

"_You have no power over me."_

Simple words – yes, but they had the power to nearly destroy the Underground.

He had wanted her to be his Queen. She had been chosen at a young age and given certain powers so that she could be trained to assist him in ruling the world she had now left behind in near shambles.

It is true that he had taunted her and teased her during her trial, but he needed to test her will to ensure it was strong enough to bear the heavy burden of being ruler. Deep down, though, he had loved her with every fiber of his being. But that didn't matter anymore.

The Goblin King shook his head quickly in an attempt to remove the thought. "Love," he chortled. The echoes bounced off the narrow corridor walls as if they were mocking him.

The Goblin King picked up his pace again. The faster he arrived and took care of his task, the faster he would be able to leave this place and return to his castle. The loud clicking of his heels against the ancient stone reverberated around him, encouraging him to move faster still.

The small tunnel narrowed further before opening up into a large, cavernous circle with no other entrance nor exit except the one he had come through. Ancient symbols were carved all around the room, including the ceiling. The same torches that lined the corridor were also in this large room, but there was one distinct difference. The flames on the tips of the torches in this magical place were blue instead of the natural red-orange.

An involuntary shudder overrode the Goblin King's posture as he slowly took in his surroundings. Although he was fae, and therefore, a magical being himself, he felt overwhelmed and slightly afraid of the power the Sisters possessed. Suddenly, he was unsure of whether he should have come.

Carefully, he took a step back.

"STOP," commanded three powerful voices as one.

The Sisters sat on oak, high back chairs that formed a triangle in the middle of the room. Vines had somehow managed to break through the reddish-brown rock of the mountain and ascend the wood, giving the chairs a very earthy appearance.

The Sisters ranged in age from what appeared to be a teenager, a woman and an old crone. All three had eyes the color of steel, and short, straight, brown hair, except for the crone. Her hair had become snow white. None of the Sisters made eye contact with the Goblin King, and this both irked him and frightened him. Instead of looking at him, the Sisters stared at the object that was in the center of their triangle - a large, black cauldron.

The cauldron produced the same eerie blue flame as the torches that lined the room, casting odd shadows around him and a blue tint that encased the room. A light, hazy mist rolled along the stone floor that caused him to chill.

The Goblin King hesitated in his retreat and gulped rather loudly. He wasn't used to _taking_ orders.

The amulet around his neck began glowing an eerie color of blue that matched the flames in the cavern. This was where he was supposed to be, though he didn't have much choice in the matter. The amulet had led him here.

"You have failed, Goblin King," the three said in unison.

The fae inhaled deeply, fully expanding his lungs before slowly blowing the breath out. He had not been expecting a reprimand. "I -," he stammered before being cut off.

"The Underground has no Queen and you have no heir. Soon, this land as well as all its inhabitants will cease to exist."

The Goblin King knew what the Sisters said was true. Fables and prophecies had been written. Stories had been handed down from generation to generation. If the Goblin King was unable to secure a Queen, and have an heir before the Great War, then the Underground would come undone. There would be no magic great enough to rebuild it for it was built with dream magic – a very rare but powerful magic. Such magic can only be found Aboveground.

Humbly, the Goblin King approached the Sisters. With each step he took toward them, the amulet's color grew in intensity.

"But there is still hope," the youngest one said, her voice a mere whisper.

"How?" he questioned.

"There is another," the woman stated in a loud voice.

"Where?"

"It is not time yet," the crone replied softly, as if speaking was too much for her to bear.

"When?"

"Soon, she will call for you," they said in unison. Together, their voices took on an identity of its own. It was strong and melodic but with a sense of authority. "Give us the amulet."

In all of his years, the Goblin King had never taken the amulet off from around his neck. Carefully, he lifted the leather thong from around his neck and over his head and stepped even closer to the Sisters. The youngest one held out her pale, cold hand to accept it from him.

Stepping back from the three, he watched as the youngest one brought the amulet over the cauldron. The other Sisters extended their arms toward the middle of the triangle and hovered their hands above the amulet. The blue flames licked and curled upward, caressing the metal as if it were a child while the Sisters chanted.

The Goblin King strained to hear what the Sisters were saying but heard nothing except deafening silence.

After an indeterminable amount of time, the youngest Sister held the amulet out toward him. His lithe fingers encircled the magical piece and lifted it from her cold hand before placing it back around his neck.

"Until she arrives, you must make the trek back here to recharge the amulet on the anniversary of your defeat," they said.

The word _defeat_ stung him.

"As you command," he said softly.

The Goblin King took two steps back from them as the site before his eyes disintegrated, leaving him completely alone in the dark cavern. He turned on his heel sharply, causing his cape to billow out around him, and sprinted down the dimly lit corridor that had led him here.

Once he was outside the mountain, the Goblin King morphed into a barn owl and took flight up and above the forest and heading due west back toward his castle. Time was short and he needed to speak to the three subjects that had assisted Sarah and had caused this chain of events to happen.

x-x-x

**A/N: **_Again, I stress that if you haven't seen the 1986 cult classic starring David Bowie & Jennifer Connelly then do so. It would make things much easier to envision._

_Remember – I'm on twitter (at)Irish_Sidheseer and go check out my other fic Fraternization. As always, please remember to leave me your love or hate…_

_REC'S: __Hate Me by xrxdanixrx__ - __**Awkward Bella had only ever had a crush on one guy, the one guy known for stringing girls along. When Bella's advances were rejected, her world was flipped inside out. Several years later, she's now the female version of the catalyst that changed her life and now it's her turn for payback.**_

_All Cried Out by Hannah81__ – Edward and Bella were happily married, or that's what Bella thought. When Bella is forced to move on from Edward and leave that part of her life behind, she finds a new life with Jacob. What happens when Edward reappears in her life five years later? Will Bella choose to stay with the man who loves her and who has never hurt her, or will she go back to the man who broke her heart, but has never stopped loving?_

_Lions Eat Lambs__ by RaggdollOfTwilight_ _- _**A camping expedition goes awry when Bella's friends turn up missing. While searching for them, she stumbles upon the manor of Edward Cullen, unaware that she is about to become a pawn in his dangerous game - a game she can't afford to lose.**


	2. Chapter 2 Careless Whisper

**A/N: **_So, if you are reading this, then that means that the first chapter must have intrigued you enough to read this next chapter. Thank you. I know Crossover Fics aren't many people's "cup of tea" and I respect that. However, if you do like what you are reading, then please let me know by leaving a review. I have decided to "return the favor" so to say for those who graciously take the time to not only read, but review by sending them a snippet of the next chapter (which has already been written). _

_My thanks and appreciation goes out to two lovely betas from Project Team Beta – littlevic and LouderThanSirens, who took the time to correct my boo-boo's (almost all of them comma related…again.)._

_You will notice below that this chapter takes some scenes from New Moon and some lines from Labyrinth. I just couldn't pass up the chance to utilize them. And with that here comes my usual disclaimer._

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

x-x-x

Chapter 2 – Careless Whisper

The wind howled and moaned like a banshee while the thunder clapped in the distance. The storm was raging outside but it did nothing to distract Bella Swan's thoughts.

Her mind was in a constant loop, replaying the events of her life from the last nine months. Only seven of those nine really mattered, though. That was the time she had felt loved and wanted – unlike now.

At first glance, Bella seemed as if she was in a trance, but that was not the case. She had been trapped in her mind since _he_ left her – alone – in the forest right outside her house. Even now, she was in her mind while her eyes stared blankly out into the dark night, waiting, hoping that _he_ would come back to her.

Absentmindedly, Bella readjusted herself, and tugged the blanket closer around her small, emaciated frame. In her lap sat a book, a birthday present from him that had never been read by her. In her current state of mind, reading was the last thing she had wanted to do.

Right now she was trying her damndest to remember every single detail about him because she was fearful that if she couldn't then it was never real and he never existed, just as he had told her.

_No! _Her mind screamed. _He is real_. She remembered his strong, angular jaw line, his full lips and topaz eyes. She recalled the way the sunlight glinted off his hard, marble-like skin; the way diamonds sparkle in the light. She relived the moments when his cold hands held her own and his sweet breath made her forget things like her own name.

Unfortunately, she could also remember the last time she had seen his face.

_Yes, he is real._

Her fingers danced over the one item that absolutely proved he was real – the book.

She replayed the scene once again.

_Every flat surface was covered with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. The table next to Edward's grand piano had a white cloth draped over it and held a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents._

"_Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand._

"_Give it to me."_

Bella sighed in remembrance and clutched the red leather-bound book closer. Her fingers traced the gold-embossed lettering reverently, but her eyes remained unfocused as she stared blankly out into the dark night.

The scene morphed into something darker, more troublesome and her heart rate increased in response.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely._

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

An involuntary shudder overtook Bella and a silent tear slid down her shallow cheek. His beautiful face was forever etched into her memory. She didn't need the photographs that he had taken when he had left to remember him.

Bella hugged the book to her chest hard. The invisible hole in her heart was unbearable and constantly ached. Physically, there was nothing wrong with her, but she no longer felt whole. Her breaths became shallow as she worked her way through the pain.

In the distance she registered a tapping sound and the low creaking of her bedroom door.

"Bella?" her father called out.

Bella didn't turn to respond. No sound was uttered. She sat still in her chair and continued staring out the window.

"I've brought you some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich."

She remained as still as a statue.

"Please, Bella, it's been two months," Charlie pleaded before he exhaled loudly. "Fine. Please, just eat something," he said before exiting her bedroom and leaving her to the silence she embraced.

She knew she couldn't stay this way forever, but at the same time it was all too much for her – living. She didn't want to believe that the world could continue to go on without _him_ there, but it did, for everyone except her. It seemed as if the world had fallen down around her. With his sudden departure he had completely shattered her. Nothing held any joy for her anymore. Depression and nightmares were her only constant companions.

Lightning flashed and illuminated the dark sky, casting a beautiful white light over the forest momentarily. Something caught her eye. A white and tawny barn owl fought against the harsh wind.

_How peculiar. Why would it be out there fighting the wind and torrential rain instead of staying in the safety of the forest?_

The owl landed on the branch closest to her window and stared at her with curious eyes. The wind and rain continued to beat the creature, but it didn't take flight or sanctuary in the trees.

The longer she watched the owl, the deeper her breaths became and shortly her breathing was normal once again.

She blinked.

The owl blinked.

Gradually she stood and allowed the blanket to fall down to her feet and the book that was in her lap hit the floor with a dull thud. Deliberately she took three steps toward the glass and raised her right hand to the pane, as if she was reaching out for the bird. The glass was cold against her skin and goose bumps rose on her arms.

The owl tentatively inched its way closer to the window, but never took its gaze from hers. It expanded its wings as if it were preparing to take flight.

"No, don't go," she said, her voice was gravelly from non-use and it startled her.

The owl lowered its wings back towards its body as if it had heard her.

"Can you hear me?" she asked, feeling quite stupid. It is an animal, a dumb animal. Of course it couldn't hear or understand her. She lowered her hand and shuffled back toward her chair, sitting down when her calves pressed against the wood of the seat.

_This is really, really weird._

She reached beside the chair and picked up the book, placing it in her lap. She scolded herself for thinking the stupid bird could understand her. _You are an idiot, Bella._ Yet, oddly, she felt slightly different. She wanted the bird to understand her – understand her pain.

"It's not fair!" she screamed loudly. Her outburst caused the owl to flap its wings but it didn't fly away.

Her bedroom door flew open and hit the wall.

"Bella! Oh, my God, Bella! Are you okay?" Charlie rambled on, running to his daughter and grabbing her shoulders roughly, shaking her.

"Dad?" she replied, tears streaming down her face.

Charlie pulled her close to his chest and hugged her fiercely. "I've been so scared, Bella. Thank God you're talking again," he mumbled.

Bella curled her frail hands into his plain, white t-shirt and pressed her face into his chest, breathing in his warmth and familiarity. She hadn't realized just how much of an ordeal she had put her father through, but she felt terrible about it. "I'm sorry, dad," she apologized.

Charlie loosened his grip on her while Bella released her father and slid back into the comfort of the chair. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked nervously. Although he was happy that his daughter was speaking, he didn't quite know how to handle this situation.

"No."

"Are you sure, Bella? I mean…I'm here if you want to talk," Charlie said softly, searching his daughter's eyes for anything that would give him a glimmer of hope that everything would one day be fine.

Slowly, Bella turned her head left and right indicating to him that she didn't want to discuss anything any further tonight.

"Alright then. Umm…I guess I'll see you in the morning then," he said carefully before exiting her room.

She didn't understand why, but she felt better after screaming. _Perhaps it's because of an emotional overload._ Instead of returning her gaze to the owl, her head lowered to the book in her lap.

The title held her interest as that was exactly how she had felt – as if she had been stuck in a labyrinth and unable to find her way out until the owl showed up.

Her hands trembled as she made that realization. No one else had been able to reach her – not even her own family – but a simple barn owl did. She didn't feel better; instead the pain felt very raw, as if someone had ripped a bandage from a wound.

Her attention went back outside, but instead of staring at nothing but the darkness, she searched for the owl that had helped her. It was still sitting on the tree branch, staring at her.

Her eyes fell back down to the book. Slowly, with still trembling hands, she opened the cover and turned the pages until she reached the first chapter.

_Once upon a time there lived a beautiful maiden in a land far away. _

She paused in her reading and rolled her eyes. _You have got to be kidding._ She took a deep breath before she resumed reading.

Bella quickly became engrossed with the tale of a maiden wishing away her baby brother, unable to peel her eyes away from the pages to see if the owl was still perched outside her closed window.

Several hours later, after finishing the book, she looked up and glanced at the owl that was still watching her. The wind and rain still assaulted the house, but the barn owl had never left her.

_Very weird, indeed._

She focused her gaze on the bird and gathered her resolve. _Time for a test._ With determination, she stood and walked quickly to the window. She channeled all the hurt and pain inside her and forced her mind to concentrate.

"I wish the Goblin King would take away my pain right now," she whispered.

As if on cue, the thunder roared while the lightning struck nearby causing the outside to light up like the sun was shining. The ruckus outside caused the bird to flap its wings and take flight. It headed straight toward her window.

Quickly, Bella raised the glass and the owl flew inside. She feared that it would attack her and she threw her arms up around her face instinctively. When she lowered them a few minutes later the owl was gone – in its place stood a man.

She gawked at him, speechless at first, while he smirked at her, adjusting his black leather gloves. She noticed his white-blond hair, strong jaw and mismatched eyes. He appeared before her exactly as he had been described in the book. He was tall and slender, covered in black from neck to toe.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King," she accused.

_Can this really be happening?_

"I am," he replied, his smirk becoming a full blown smile as he put his gloved fists on his hips.

"Holy crow," she whispered, mesmerized as she took in his husky and seductive voice. It reminded her of Edward's, but it was different at the same time.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

The Goblin King's smile faded and his eyes tightened. "You summoned me, remember," he answered her coldly taking two steps toward her.

"No, I mean, you were outside my window watching me. Why?"

"You read the story, Isabella. You know why. Your anguish called to me across the dimensions, reaching me in the Underground. I had to see for myself what had caused you so much pain and see if I could stop it."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I never said anything about helping you," he said closing the gap between them. "However, your misery is wreaking havoc in my kingdom and that I cannot allow."

"Oh," she breathed out. He hadn't come to help _her_, after all. She had read that he was cruel and manipulative, but somehow she had also seemed to romanticize him. It was almost as if there was another side of him, a softer side, that rarely made an appearance she had read about briefly.

None of this was making any sense to Bella. She must have been dreaming of something other than being lost and abandoned in the woods. Although she was thankful for something other than the nightmares she was accustomed to, she wanted and needed to wake up. She did the only thing that came to her mind and pinched herself. "Ouch," she mumbled, rubbing her forearm.

"Are you done convincing yourself that I am actually here, and that you are indeed awake? I don't have time to mollycoddle you."

Bella nodded her head in a quick burst up and down, not trusting her voice.

"I can't have your erratic emotions destroying my kingdom," he said sardonically. With a flip of his wrist, a small crystal ball the size of a large apple appeared out of thin air on the tips of his fingers. "I've brought you a gift." His mocking tone had been replaced by one more appealing.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, finding her voice once again, leaning toward him. She was unable to take her eyes off of the clear crystal he displayed.

The Goblin King methodically began rolling the crystal back and forth over his hands, gracefully and fluidly. "It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way," he said, bringing the crystal to a rest on his fingertips once more, "it will show you your dreams."

Bella's mouth popped open as she saw a picture of Edward in the crystal. Bella watched as Edward and she were holding hands, leisurely strolling through the woods. Light shimmered through the trees as they stepped fully into the open meadow covered with wildflowers. Edward released her hand and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear while bending closer toward her. "No," she mouthed, shaking her head furiously.

"I can take away your pain, Isabella. I can erase every painful memory you have of him," he whispered alluringly, bending forward slightly. His warm breath washed across her face and filled her nostrils making her feel light-headed.

Although she wanted to remember everything about Edward, the pain of her loss was unbearable. Maybe it would be better for her to just forget about him.

Afraid she may change her mind in the next second, she hurriedly said, "Do it. Now!" She watched the vision of Edward in the orb disappear, leaving the Bella in the orb alone in a desolate meadow once again.

"As you wish," the Goblin King said tossing the crystal in the air.

x-x-x

**A/N: **_The next chapter is on its way to Project Team Beta for them to review and as soon as I get it back it will be posted. _

_If you wanna see Edward in a military uniform, then please check out my other story Fraternization. He's really, really yummy._

_Want a snippet as to what's gonna happen in the next chapter? Then please leave me a review. I welcome all kinds of feedback, as it will help me improve._

_I post my status updates on my profile, so if you want to know where I'm at on a chapter, then look there or follow me on Twitter (at)Irish_Sidheseer._

_**REC: **__Forgettable__ by Belindella - _At fifteen, I kissed my first crush. At seventeen, we had sex. At nineteen, he and everyone else still thought I was an untouched virgin. And I was desperately and passionately in love with him. But now that he was living in my apartment with me, how the hell was I going to constantly keep my hands to myself and my mask in place?


	3. Chapter 3 Replacement

**A/N:** _Woo Hoo! I am so glad to be able to get this chapter out to you guys so quickly. I couldn't have done it without the assistance of two lovely ladies who are a part of Project Team Beta – __Flibbertigidget and __imcarriej – __who__ took their time and found my comma errors. I am a comma deviant._

_I have taken a creative variance in this chapter in regards to the Goblin King's throne. To the best of my knowledge, there is no such thing as a schnookerbeast, unless it hides underneath children's beds and thrives on toe jam while the kiddies are sleeping. (Ewww…gross, I know.)_

_Thank you to those who are continuing to read this little ditty of mine. And even more love goes out to those who also decide to leave me a review. I have decided to return the kindness you bestow upon me with your reviews with a snippet of the next chapter. So, if you wish to see it, then all you need to do is let me know what you think of this story. _

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

x-x-x

Chapter 3 – Replacement

Bella's eyes flitted open and slowly adjusted to the nearly darkened room. The only light was from the nearby candles that were scattered around the stone room and the fireplace that was on the far wall.

A large, gilded portrait hung over the fireplace. The flickering flames cast shadows that danced across the features of the person in the painting, obscuring her vision of it. She could tell that it was a man in the picture, but that was it.

Her eyes trailed the wall until they found a doorframe along the same wall as the fireplace. Without hesitation, Bella crossed the room. There was no door, but the elongated, stone frame opened up onto a balcony.

Stepping out onto the terrace, Bella noticed that there was no evidence of the storm she was certain was raging just a few moments ago. There was no wind either. She looked up and searched the raven sky; however, no stars twinkled their welcome. It was pitch black and the night sky felt heavy. Quickly, she retreated back into the limited light and warmth of the room she was in previously.

"Where am I?" she mumbled to herself. As her eyes scanned the enormous room, her mind was trying to piece together all the bits of information. She folded her arms across her chest and continued to process what she was seeing. An unusually spacious four poster bed sat in the middle of the room with the sheer curtains tied back on one side. Along the wall opposite the fireplace was an arched wooden door with an extended wardrobe beside it. Off in the distant corner was an average-sized, round table with two ornate chairs.

Bella should have been worried as she had no idea where she was, but instead the only emotion she could feel was emptiness. There was a complete void. She felt neither happy nor sad, scared nor relieved. She was curious as to her whereabouts, but not because she was fearful. It was only curiosity.

The wooden, four poster bed looked inviting, so Bella crossed the room to the bed that had piqued her interest. The bed was so grand, it required a small step stool to get in it. Standing at the edge of the bed, Bella stretched her arm forward and gently placed her palm on the white duvet on top and pressed down. It was soft, with a silken texture to it, but it was thick. It definitely wasn't cotton or polyester. Bella placed her other hand on the bed, and pressed more firmly against it. _What could it hurt?_ Jumping slightly and with the leverage of her hands, Bella hurled herself onto the bed and crawled toward the top.

With her head cradled by nearly a dozen feathered pillows, Bella fell fast asleep.

x-x-x

"Your majesty, your majesty," a short, wrinkled goblin screeched, as he ran into the throne room.

The Goblin King was lounging nonchalantly in his rounded, schnookerbeast-boned throne when the screeching goblin entered. "What is it?" he asked, as he rolled his eyes, annoyed by the interruption.

The goblin approached his king and nearly tumbled over as he bowed. "Your majesty, the girl has fallen asleep," the little goblin replied, as he kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"And?"

"And...that is all, your majesty," the goblin squeaked out, his deep voice going up an octave as he answered his king.

"Very well. Send in Higgle."

"You mean Hoggle, your majesty?" the goblin asked, daring to look at his ruler.

"That's what I said," the Goblin King quipped, still annoyed that the goblin wouldn't leave.

"Actually, you -," the goblin began while staring the Goblin King square in the eyes before abruptly stopping. "Never mind," he finished, mumbling under his breath so low to avoid the king's wrath as he did an about face and scurried from the room in search of the dwarf.

The Goblin King resumed his earlier position from before he had been interrupted, draped his legs over the side of the throne, brought a black gloved hand to his face, and gave it a thoughtful rub.

Did he make the correct decision in bringing the mortal girl to his realm? Was this girl the one the Sisters had spoken to him about? Could she really be the key to keeping his kingdom together? How can she possibly defeat those who will oppose him during the Great War? After all, she was a mere mortal. A mortal with gifts – yes, but a human nevertheless.

The Goblin King heaved a great sigh and sunk even further into his throne. His heart and mind still desired Sarah, the one _he_ had chosen. He closed his eyes and instantly he was able to remember her every detail - the way her dark hair was pinned up on one side, her piercing green eyes and beautiful, fair skin.

Of course he would always remember her eyes. They haunted him every night when he slept as they were the last thing he had seen when she uttered her parting words. _"You have no power over me."_ Those words cut him deeper than anyone would ever know.

"Sarah," he whispered reverently. He held back the sob that threatened to overtake him and instead produced a crystal. He sat up a little and peered into the delicate orb. The girl inside the bubble was a few years older than what his beloved had been when she had ventured into the Labyrinth; however, this sleeping creature was going to be very tricky to handle.

Little did she know that her silent, tormented cries had reached him here in the Underground. Her cries had echoed his. _How can this broken girl be this kingdom's salvation?_

The distant noise of someone clearing their throat brought the Goblin King from his musings, and as quickly as the crystal had appeared, it disappeared. No one could know.

"You summoned me, your majesty?" the dwarf spoke barely above a murmur.

The Goblin King rearranged his position from full to half slouch, with just one leg draped over the side of his throne as the dwarf approached him. "Of course I did. You must've thought that you and your ragtag band of cohorts wouldn't be needed for this little coup didn't you, Hinckle?"

"It's Hoggle," the dwarf stressed.

The Goblin King stretched where he lounged, bringing his hand high above his head and sighed loudly. "As I was saying, Hogbrain, you and your _friends_," he sneered the word, "have a very difficult role to play. My kingdom is in need of a Queen and since you and your band of brothers decided to help Sarah escape you _will_ ensure that my new choice doesn't leave me. Is that understood?"

"What does his majesty have in mind?" Hoggle asked, afraid of what the Goblin King would have him do.

The Goblin King smirked and narrowed his eyes at the dwarf. "You will befriend her like you did Sarah and persuade her that this kingdom needs her. You, Didymus, and the beast will tell her how just I am and that I am a very caring ruler. She must become my Queen or I will drop you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench myself before you are sent to my inescapable oubliette. Do we understand each other, Hockle?"

The dwarf backed away slowly, nodding his head in agreement. "Is it too difficult to say my name correctly?" Hoggle mumbled before turning to leave the throne room.

"Wait!" The Goblin King commanded.

Hoggle stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see what his King wanted now. "Yes, your majesty?" Hoggle replied, fear laced in his words.

"What did you say?" The Goblin King questioned the frightened dwarf. He stood up and walked straight toward him quickly, causing his cape to billow out behind him.

"Nothing, your majesty, I swear," Hoggle stammered.

The Goblin King hovered above the dwarf momentarily before dropping to one knee and staring the dwarf in the eyes. He spoke icily, "You _will_ do what I demand. Do _not_ defy me, Hoggle. You would not like the consequences."

The dwarf gulped loudly and took two steps back. "Yes, your majesty," he replied hurriedly.

The Goblin King stood back up. "Come, come, Hogwart. We can all get along just fine and make this work," he said jovially. "Now, Sleeping Beauty will be waking up in a little while, and I'll bet she will be famished. Your first duty will be to ensure she has some normal, human food available when she awakes."

The Goblin King turned and headed back toward his throne. "And Hoggle, _don't_ forget what I said," he tossed over his shoulder while chuckling to himself, effectively dismissing the dwarf.

Hoggle retreated from the throne room quickly. The long, winding corridors of the Goblin King's castle were nearly as difficult to maneuver through as the labyrinth itself. To head down to the kitchen, one had to ascend the stairs. Hoggle's little legs carried him forward while his jewel pouch swung lightly on his hip with each step he took. He walked past seven portraits of the Goblin King before stopping, sure that he was far enough out of earshot of his ruler. He leaned against the wall opposite a tall gilded mirror before sliding down onto the cool stones of the floor and sobbed.

Hoggle had become accustomed to his king's mood swings over the years, but it didn't make things any easier for the dwarf. Since the Goblin King's defeat, though, things had gotten much worse. Goblins were forbidden to joke and jest. Gatherings and parties were no longer held in the throne room – they were no longer held period. The Underground had changed, and not for the better, because of what Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo had done by assisting Sarah.

Hoggle and his friends had never meant for things to turn so dark in their world. They believed they were doing the right thing by helping Sarah overthrow _him_. However, their decisions and actions had affected everyone in the kingdom, and that was too much for Hoggle to bear.

Hoggle wiped his streaming tears with the back of his hand and withdrew an embroidered handkerchief from his pocket to blow his nose. Now was not the time to break down. His world – existence – depended on him following through with the decisions he had made long ago. On wobbly legs, the dwarf stood back up and continued to his destination.

x-x-x

Bella dreamed of an eternal night. There was no light, no sun, no warmth, but it wasn't cold either. There was nothing but an empty void. The lack of any substance caused her to scream, and she sat up, ramrod straight, in the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. The candles and fireplace hadn't gone out, but that brought little relief to her. She still didn't know where she was, but she felt better now that there was some light in the room. She didn't feel rested, but she didn't feel tired either. She lifted her arms high above her head and extended her neck back, slightly enjoying the pull of her muscles as she stretched. Looking around the room again, she noticed a small silhouette at the table in the corner.

Bella scampered to the side of the bed and jumped down to the floor. She landed awkwardly and stumbled slightly before correcting herself and standing up. "Hello?" she called out to the silhouette in the corner.

"I've brought you some food," a ragged, male voice responded.

At the mention of the word food, Bella's stomach began to growl, and she brought her hand over it in a foolish attempt to quiet it. She padded her way slowly across the large stone floor and attempted to make out the shape in the corner.

"Hi," she said meekly and stopped just short of the table.

"Hello," the voice replied.

Bella crossed her arms in front of her and cocked her head to the side while she assessed the little man who was sitting in front of her. He was approximately three and a half feet tall, with white hair sticking out from under his cap. He had a burnt-orange vest on over a long sleeve shirt with billowy sleeves. His large, bulbous nose sat directly underneath large, wide eyes. His wrinkled skin reminded her of leather. "Who are you?" she asked the man at the table.

"I'm Hoggle," he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

Unintentionally, a small giggle escaped. "That's a funny name," she said judgmentally.

Hoggle visibly deflated. "Yeah, but it sure beats _Isabella_," he retorted.

Bella shifted her weight but didn't take her eyes off the little man. "I prefer Bella. Anyway, how do you know my name? And where exactly am I?"

"Well, _Bella_, if you sit down and eat I'll answer your questions," Hoggle replied.

"I'm not hungry," Bella lied, refusing to sit down at the table.

Hoggle let out a loud guffaw. "Oh, please! Hoo ha ha ha!" he laughed more. "Your stomach sounded like a herd of schnookerbeasts just a minute ago. Sit down, I promise I won't bite."

Bella rolled her eyes and took the seat opposite of Hoggle. "Fine."

Hoggle pushed the plate full of assorted fruits and vegetables and a goblet of water toward her. Bella's stomach rumbled louder than before.

"Told ya, you's was hungry," Hoggle said.

Bella selected a celery stalk and brought it to her mouth. After finishing off the stalk of celery, she lifted the fork from the table and speared a slice of peach. Before too long, she had eaten nearly everything on her plate. The food was delicious and tastier than she had ever remembered.

"Okay, Hoggle, talk. How do you know my name and where exactly am I?" she asked, reiterating her questions from earlier.

Hoggle sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this part; however, he knew that for there to be any type of friendship between them he needed to be honest with her. He stared down at the table while fidgeting in his seat. "Well, I know your name because his majesty told me what it was. And right now, you are a guest in his castle."

Well, that explains why I am in such a lavish room surrounded by stone instead of in my bedroom. Still, what am I doing here?

"Who is this majesty, and how did I get here?" Bella asked.

The voice that answered her next questions was not the one she had expected. Instead, she heard a silky voice reply, "You may call me Jareth, and you are here because you asked me to bring you here."

Bella jumped, startled. She turned her head and found a tall man lounging against an open doorframe.

"Your majesty," Hoggle stammered as he jumped from his seat and bowed lowly in surprise at seeing him there.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Isabella, but I was just checking to see how you were doing. How was your snack?" He asked as he pushed off the frame and stepped closer to her. His movements were fluid and authoritative.

"Please, call me Bella, and the food was delicious," she replied, turning around in her seat to face him.

Jareth turned his attention toward Hoggle, "You may leave us, Huggle."

"It's Hoggle," Bella stated, but the dwarf was already rushing from the room.

Jareth smiled cordially at her. Inside he was simmering. He knew what the dwarf's name was but he took pleasure in calling him everything but his real name. Hoggle was a servant in his court and was expected to do just that – serve him without question.

"Did you rest well?" Jareth asked curiously. He had noticed in his crystal that she didn't toss and turn like she had in her own bed.

"Not really," she shrugged.

Jareth stepped toward the now vacant chair across from her. "May I?"

Bella extended her hand out in front of her, gesturing for him to sit. "It's your castle."

Unable to take her eyes off of him, she watched as he sat down in front of her,. He was beautiful. His white blond hair was long and spiky, and he had a half smile on his face; however, his mismatched eyes were mesmerizing.

"Why didn't you sleep well?" Jareth asked, concerned that he wasn't able to remove her nightmares from her mind. When he cast the spell to remove her pain, it was supposed to take every single memory from her concerning the reason for her pain. Did his magic not work? He absentmindedly fingered the amulet that rested on his chest.

Bella closed her eyes, exhaled loudly through her nose, and shook her head sharply from side to side. "I don't really want to talk about it." The pain of nothingness filled her completely. She didn't understand why she would dream of nothing but an empty void.

"Well, then what would you like to discuss?"

Bella slowly opened her eyes, but instead of looking at Jareth, she took a page from Hoggle's book and cast her eyes down at the table as she spoke. "You said that I _asked_ you to bring me here. I don't remember doing that."

Jareth brought a gloved hand to his face and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What all do you remember?"

"I know who I am and where I came from. My childhood and moving to Forks to live with my father, but that's about it. I remember the mundane things, but nothing specifically, if that makes any sense."

Jareth reached across the table and gently lifted Bella's chin. He stared deeply into her dark, brown eyes for a few moments before he responded. "I suppose that means that the spell worked then," he said softly.

While Jareth held Bella's face up and stared into her eyes, he was searching for anything that would tell him that _she_ was the one. Apparently, the spell had worked even better than he had imagined. Unfortunately, Bella was now an empty void. He had managed to take away her pain and so many other emotions with it. The only way she would ever feel again was if he managed to evoke those feelings within her. This definitely put a damper on quickly arranging a marriage and making her his Queen.

"Spell?"

Jareth took a deep breath. "Yes, you called to me a couple of hours ago and beseeched me to take away your pain. For months, though, your pain and torment echoed through the realms and caused havoc in my kingdom. I needed to do something about it; however, I couldn't intercede unless you called on me."

"Why was I in so much pain? Did Charlie or my mother die?"

Jareth quickly shook his head to let her know that her parents were still alive. "No, your parents are okay, but I'm afraid I can't tell you too much about your past because it will open old wounds. Even if I wanted to tell you about it, I couldn't. The magic doesn't work that way. You must discover it on your own if you want to remember it."

"But if I don't know what it is how am I supposed to remember it?"

Jareth released his grip on Bella's chin. "Exactly. You're not supposed to."

Bella decided to try a different approach. "So when can I go home?"

Jareth feared this question most of all, although he knew that it was coming. He didn't want to cause her any pain as it would make things more difficult, but she needed to know. "You can't," he said sadly.

x-x-x

**A/N: **_Oh no! Bella can't return to the Aboveground! It seems things haven't really improved Underground in the years between Jareth's defeat and him "rescuing" Bella from the evil clutches of heart break. On the plus side of everything, I've completed Chapter 4 and it is now in transit with those at Project Team Beta. I highly, highly recommend utilizing those lovely ladies, especially if you are a comma deviant like myself._

_As always, please remember to leave me your love (or your hate)._


	4. Chapter 4 Deception & Darkness

**A/N: **_Well, this is the last chapter that I have fully written, but don't fret. I will begin working on Chapter 5 shortly._

_My love and appreciation goes out to those readers who take the time to not only read, but review. I will continue to thank those who leave a review by sending them a snippet of the next chapter._

_I would also like to thank two lovely ladies who are a part of Project Team Beta – Sheynondoah and UslessEpiphany26 – for taking an interest in my story and betaing it. If it's okay with the both of you, I'm going to contact PTB and request that you two become my permanent betas (if that's alright with you)._

_Rec's are below and now the usual disclaimer…_

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

x-x-x

Chapter 4 – Deception & Darkness

"What do you mean I can't leave?" Bella asked confused.

Jareth didn't really want to lie to the girl, but he didn't have much choice. Yes, he could send her back Aboveground but that would defeat his whole purpose of finding out if she was meant to be the solution to the prophecy. If he sent her back up, then she may never call on him again. "Bella, the spell that I cast to erase your heartbreak only works Underground. If I could send you back up, and that's a _big if,_ your torment and pain would come back to you tenfold. I simply cannot allow that to happen. It would completely decimate my kingdom."

Bella sighed thoughtfully. She didn't want to make things more difficult than what they already were. She didn't really know this guy in front of her. He seemed rather odd. "How could I destroy your kingdom? I mean, come on, I'm just a plain girl."

Jareth stood as if to leave but instead of exiting the room, he turned toward Bella and extended his hand to her. "Come with me?" he asked.

Bella extended her hand toward him and allowed him to assist her up from her chair. He placed her hand in the nook of his arm and escorted her out onto the balcony. They both stared at the vast darkness that shrouded them. "What do you see?" he asked softly.

Although Bella had perfect vision, she couldn't see anything but blackness – all consuming darkness. "Nothing," she barely whispered. "Its pitch black out here."

Jareth extended his arm that didn't have hers and pointed upwards toward what should have been the sky. He needed to show her exactly what she had caused. "Up there, somewhere hidden is my crystal moon. I haven't seen it in months. It used to light up the night sky by casting an iridescent glow on my kingdom."

"Used to?"

"Yes. Approximately three months ago it began to fade away. It became obscured by dark clouds that allowed nothing to penetrate it. Not even the moon's perfect light. My hope is that with you here, no longer hurting, it will come back."

"You mean it may not come back?"

"I'm not sure. It has never disappeared before, so I don't know what to expect, but what I do know is that when your pain echoed across the dimensions it became dark in my world. My subjects are forced to carry torches with them everywhere they go because they can't see two feet in front of them without it. Traversing my labyrinth has become nearly impossible for everyone – including myself – which is a very bad thing, considering I'm the one who created it."

Bella became extremely quiet. The only sound she made was when she exhaled. It was all too much to take in. Nothing was making any sense whatsoever. Closing her eyes, she tried to take stock of the entire situation. She had been brought to the Underground, wherever _that_ may be, by a King who believed she was the one responsible for causing his kingdom's demise by submersing it in some eternal darkness, by somehow echoing her torment across some space-time continuum. This man – king – believed that if he was able to strip her of her pain then things would go back to normal.

If her anguish was as bad as he claimed it to be, then would she want to go back to her own world where it would come down on her tenfold? She knew immediately that even though she didn't understand what had caused her agony she didn't want it to crush her like that.

Jareth looked at Bella impassively as she considered the amount of information he had shared with her. The facts he had presented her with had been the truth; however, he knew that she was not entirely to blame for the current predicament of his kingdom. In fact he was somewhat relieved that the moon had not graced the sky in months as it constantly reminded him of everything that he once had – and lost. His kingdom and labyrinth were nearly in ruins now. His only true hope of restoring everything was finding a Queen. Currently, Bella was that chance but he needed reassurance from the Sisters before he began the next stage of his plan.

"Would you like to see the rest of my castle, Bella? Knowing your way around will help in case you ever wish to escape the confines of your room every once in awhile, as it could get pretty boring in here," he said, smiling.

Bella nodded her head in acquiescence.

Jareth turned them around and then placed his hand in the small of her back to escort her back into the room. Before they made it to the door that would lead them out of the room, Bella noticed a clock hanging on the wall. She never noticed it before, but it was probably due to her exhaustion earlier. She strode to the intricately ornate clock and gasped. "There are thirteen hours on this clock," she said confused.

Jareth walked up behind her, laying a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Yes, time is slightly different here in the Underground. There are twenty-six hours in a day instead of the twenty-four you are accustomed to."

"Oh." She thought about all the other differences between their worlds. Here, there was a crystal moon that hung in the sky, while on earth the moon was only a satellite, leftover debris of a planet possibly, orbiting around the earth. She had also never heard of strong emotions screwing up her world either, while it seemed her feelings on earth nearly caused cataclysmic events here. So, why should it really bother her that there were two more hours in a day?

Jareth reached forward to take her hand in his gloved one. "Come. There is much to see."

x-x-x

Alice rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, swaying lightly to music only she could hear in her mind as she stared outside the large bay window of their expansive home, situated right outside of the Denali National Park in Alaska. The snowflakes flitted gracefully down while the moonlight bathed them in a soft light during their descent. She easily overcame the snow's distraction while she stood there; swaying to her own beat, concentrating on the task of foreseeing Edward's future.

Edward had decided to leave his family shortly after the entire Cullen clan left Forks, Washington, behind. He had told his family that because of the incident that occurred on her eighteenth birthday, Bella had insisted on not becoming a vampire. The family believed him immediately, and they took the necessary precautions Edward had insisted on – severing all ties with Bella as well as the town of Forks.

Not even a month after the family had relocated to their home in Alaska, Edward had decided that he needed to be on his own for awhile. He knew his melancholy disposition was wreaking havoc on already unstable Jasper, so with everyone's best interest at heart he left. No one had heard from Edward in weeks.

Alice heaved an unnecessary sigh and blinked. She still saw nothing of Edward's future. She turned slowly around, shaking her head sadly. Jasper was right there for her, sliding his arms around her tiny waist to comfort her.

"I still don't get it," she whispered, despite the fact that everyone was able to hear her quite easily.

"Why exactly did we leave? Just because Bella didn't want to be a vampire didn't necessarily mean we had to move several hundred miles away," she complained, her melodic voice the only noise in the expansive room.

"That may be true, Alice, but don't you think it would have been very difficult for all parties involved being in the same town? Couple that with the danger we would be subjecting her to because of our secret. It was different before because she had wanted to be like us," Carlisle said with his voice becoming even softer as he finished. He truly had believed that Bella would indeed be part of this family, and it pained him to think that she never would be now.

Carlisle and Alice weren't the only Cullen's that detested the situation they were in now. Esme laid her head against Carlisle's shoulder in solidarity, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Everything just felt so wrong right now. She knew the pain of losing a child and now she seemed to have lost two more, but now she was unable to shed the tears over that loss.

Bella had somehow managed to intertwine her life with the Cullen's. All of them, with the exception of Rosalie, were very thankful to have her in their lives. Now they all felt that separation and doubled their heartache due to Edward's absence.

The grandfather clock ticking in the background was a constant reminder that time will continue to pass although they were separated from the people and places they loved. The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes to hours, hours to days, and days turned into weeks and months.

"Well, I for one am kind of pissed off at the whole situation!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Every vampire in the room turned quickly towards Rosalie's high pitched voice and gawked at her with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Rose?" Emmett questioned.

"Well, I am." She shrugged. "I mean if Edward would have only listened to us in the first place then we wouldn't even be in this situation. Sure, I'm not Bella's greatest fan, but what right did he have to basically force us away from there and then to ditch us himself?"

"Rosalie, we've been through this time and again," Carlisle replied calmly while wrapping an arm around Esme's waist. "It was for everyone's best interest."

Rosalie wasn't ready to let the argument end there though. "And how exactly is it in everyone's best interest when we are all depressed and mopey, Carlisle?" Her right eyebrow shot up as she cocked her head to the side.

Emmett reached across the sofa he and Rosalie were sharing and soothingly rubbed her thigh in an attempt to calm and distract her. "Babe, come on. Not now, okay?" He asked before turning his head to Jasper, nodding slightly. Instantly, the room and the emotional luggage they each carried felt lighter.

Alice's vision became hazy suddenly and her body went rigid, pulling away from Jasper. She stood stock still, concentrating on the images that flashed through her mind in rapid succession. It took her two seconds before she realized that the greenery she was seeing was that of the wooded area outside of Bella's bedroom. Bella's chestnut locks hung limply around her pale, sallow face, while she stared outside the large bay window of her room. She never moved from her sitting position except for her sporadic blinking and the slight rise and fall of her chest from breathing. She clutched a red leather bound book to her chest. Alice recognized the book as the gift Edward had given Bella for her birthday.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked anxiously, curious as to the vision she had received. "Is there something wrong with Edward?"

Alice didn't move. Her expression was still blank as she processed more images of her vision. A man with odd white-blond hair was standing in front of Bella, rolling a clear ball shape around his arms, before he perched it on his fingertips. She had never seen him before and was utterly confused as to why he would be in Bella's bedroom.

_Perhaps Bella had moved on with her life by dating a magician of some sort?_

Lightening struck in Alice's vision casting a piercing white light in her mind before it went pitch black. Simultaneously, lightening struck right outside the Cullen house, nearly blinding the vampires inside.

Alice shrieked. Her high pitched voice rang loud and clear, causing the window she had been standing in front of to splinter and crack like ice.

"Alice, look at me!" Jasper shouted, grabbing his wife by the shoulders, spinning her to face him, shaking her gently.

Carlisle released Esme and ran over to assist Jasper. Although he was a doctor, he had never dealt with a vampire that seemed to be suffering from shock. Alice was still screaming shrilly as Jasper's presence failed to calm her.

After unsuccessfully attempting to quiet his wife by shaking her, Jasper started snapping his fingers in front of her face. Still, Alice wailed. Nothing was able to bring her out of the trance-like state.

"Just slap her, Jazz. Maybe that will knock some sense into her!" Emmett yelled over the noise his sister was making, while covering his ears with his massive hands. Rosalie agreed by bobbing her head up and down.

Jasper turned to Carlisle, who shrugged.

"Please forgive me, Alice," he whispered, drawing his right hand back and bringing it forth with such force that his strike resonated deep within his bones. If he hadn't been nearly indestructible such a hit would certainly have caused his skin and nerves to feel the searing pain from the blow.

Alice blinked.

The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock.

Rosalie and Emmett sprang from their location on the couch, looking at Alice in trepidation. Jasper reached up to stroke the place on her cheek where his hand had been just seconds ago.

"Alice, can you hear me?" Jasper asked hesitantly. He was fearful that he had caused more harm than good. Or worse, he'd really pissed her off by touching her in such a manner.

Alice slowly nodded her head up and down without uttering a single word.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle inquired, causing Alice to turn her head slightly to see him.

"I'm not sure?" she answered, just above a whisper. Her question struck a chord in each of them.

_How could Alice not understand her vision?_

"Do you think you can sketch it?" Jasper asked, regaining her attention.

Alice nodded slowly again. Before one could blink, Jasper dashed up the curved stairway to their bedroom on the right. Quickly, he located Alice's fashion sketch pad in their roll top desk and grabbed it along with a black charcoal pencil before racing back down the stairs to his mate.

Alice blinked at him again. "You hit me," she said softly.

If there had been any blood in his body all of it would have pooled in his cheeks in embarrassment. He was ashamed of himself for striking his wife, but when all other options had failed, he dared the last resort. He looked at her sheepishly, afraid of the wrath and scorn that was sure to follow her soft spoken words as he nodded his head to let her know that he had indeed struck her.

She sighed. "Jazz, next time can you try the smelling salts first before slapping me?"

He acquiesced. Giving her a half smile, he entwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips where he delicately kissed her knuckles, he then led her to the dining room. He placed the tablet and pencil on the table in front of her on the table.

"Personally, Alice, I hope there isn't a next time," Carlisle chimed in, following behind them.

Alice quickly took a seat while the rest of the family hovered around her protectively. No one knew exactly what had caused Alice so much pain, but they weren't about to let it happen to her again. Jasper pushed out another calming wave over them all to help them relax. There was nothing they could do now, but wait for Alice to finish her drawings.

Alice drew feverishly; however, anytime she concentrated on the vision for details, her mind's light would dim as if there was someone or _something_ controlling a dimming switch on the wall, causing the details to be lost to the darkness. The only thing she could be certain of was the woman's face. She recalled her looking forlorn as her cheeks were slightly sunken and her brown eyes were droopy. She was extremely pale – almost as pale as a vampire. She remembered the girl was sitting, but she couldn't remember what she had been holding in her lap or what she had been staring at. Any time Alice tried to dwell upon the thought, it would slip from her completely.

She finished the first drawing and began the second one. As soon as her pencil touched the pad, though, she became completely perplexed. She could not call to mind _any _specific detail of the man – only that he was indeed masculine. She furrowed her brow and concentrated harder, but just like with the other still vision, it faded to dark. She sighed deeply, brought her pencil to the pad this time and drew a simple stick man. In beautiful calligraphy script she wrote 'Mystery Man' underneath.

"Well, that's it," she said simply, pushing the drawings out from her so the rest of her family could see them. "Sorry I can't give you anything else to go on. Every time I tried to really think of the vision it was as if someone turned off the lights."

Emmett was the first one to notice the stick figure drawing and immediately threw his head back into a loud guffaw. Rosalie began to chastise her husband, but stopped once she saw the sketch. She quieted her hand and stifled her laughter, giving Emmett a smirk. Alice turned around in her chair, shooting daggers at both her brother and sister. "I'm sorry my artistic ability is not up to your standards. I'll remember that the next time you both ask for my help designing _anything_," Alice said coldly. Both Rosalie and Emmett dropped their heads in shame and apologized solemnly.

"Alice, dear, do you have any idea who this woman is?" Esme questioned, snatching the paper of the woman's face on it up from the table. She brought it up to Carlisle's face, and he stared at it earnestly as well.

Carlisle took the sheet from Esme and passed it back to Alice for inspection. She grasped the drawing in both her hands and searched from anything that would reveal who she was. She scrunched up her face, bringing the sketch closer to her eyes, although she really didn't need to, considering the fact that she had better than perfect eyesight. She really tried concentrating on the woman's eyes. They looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place them anywhere. She shrugged her shoulders and slumped forward, shaking her head slowly from side to side.

Jasper gently removed the sheet from her fingers and held it to meet his line of sight. He gazed at all of her characteristics; however, he couldn't place her either.

Emmett nearly ripped the drawing in half when he snatched it from Jasper's grasp. "Who is she, Alice?"

"She's a human…girl. I don't have a clue who she is," Alice answered softly, bewildered.

x-x-x

**A/N: **Uh oh…what's going on with Alice's vision? How can Bella cause so much turmoil in a land she had never even heard of?

If you follow me on twitter, you will be able to stay up to date with my progress on this story and my other story, Fraternization. I also try to post story progress updates on my FFn profile. Also, I've placed a poll on my profile…Who do you think Bella will end up with in the end? I plan on keeping this question there for the duration of this story.

**REC's: **

Smoking In The Boys' Room by CorrinaTFF - Rendezvous in the boys' room under the bleachers at the football field was a regular routine. It's a way to pass the time, with good friends and a few smokes. What happens when things get complicated and feelings start to interfere?

At Your Own Risk by xrxdanixrx - Everyone at school knows the infamous, rebellious Bella Swan, even straight-laced Edward. But who is she really, apart from the rumors? Edward finds himself stumbling down a dark path trying to understand her. But in the end, will it be worth it? AH EPOV

As always, please remember to leave me your love (or your hate)…


	5. Chapter 5 Information Overload

**A/N: **I know it seems like it has been forever since I've updated, and I apologize. Just so you all know...I've quit my job since I was finally accepted at the University. I've already changed my major - from Computer Science to English (Professional Writing track). You would think I would have more time to write, but who would think that Professors actually assign homework?

This chapter is a result from a WC I happened upon with angelicwish (Horizons & Boxing the Compass) because I hadn't felt motivated to write.

My love and appreciation goes out to two wonderful ladies from Project Team Beta - kysouza3123 and KelseyJane - for getting this chapter into tip top shape. As always, I also must thank my wonderful validation beta, sixeightshuffle, for getting this out to you wonderful readers quickly.

One last note before you begin this chapter...I've started a website for both this story and Fraternization. For those of you who review, I send out a snippet, but for those who wish to see other teasers then I suggest you check out .com.

Slowly, Jareth led Bella through the stone confines of his castle with her arm secured in the nook of his elbow. The corridors were aligned with torches on both sides of the walls at fairly spaced increments; however, it was still difficult to see. The ever consuming darkness enveloped them both, but the light of the torches gave Jareth hope that soon a brightness that rivaled the crystal moon would shine. _Bella._

The only words that were uttered during their walk were when Jareth introduced each room. When they reached his throne room, he cleared his throat.

"This is my throne room," he said, leading her into the round room.

Bella's eyes scanned the room with a deep interest as she left his side. In the center of the room was a round pit about three feet deep. It was quite dusty and spiders' webbings twinkled in the scarce light along the walls and hidden nooks of the room.

"Why is it so dark and dusty in here?" she asked, spinning around to face him, her hand trailing along the rough texture of a wall.

Jareth left his position from the entrance and sat down on his throne, his legs parted slightly. He rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together except for his index fingers which were straight, tapping his lips lightly.

"I don't utilize this room as often as I used to," he said softly. He brought his hands down from his face, and interlaced his fingers. He didn't want to tell her everything without knowing whether or not she was the one meant for him.

"Why not?" She queried.

Jareth sighed. He hated lying, but had no choice. He deliberated telling her only what she needed to know. "I had to grow up. I decided that goblin parties should go and instead concentrate on running my kingdom," he replied matter of factly.

Unfortunately, Bella could sense his evasiveness. He had taken too long to answer her, but Bella wasn't going to call him out. She welcomed feeling somewhat normal by conversing with him rather than formalities. Her hope was that he wouldn't leave her to her own devices and alone. After all, he was the only other person, aside from Hoggle, that she had met in the castle. "You don't seem that old. How old are you?"

A smile spread on Jareth's face. "Old enough to know not to answer that question."

A soft chuckle escaped Bella and crimson colored her cheeks. "Sorry." She wasn't sorry for laughing at his response but for asking the question. She didn't understand why she felt compelled to ask his age. She enjoyed the lift in her spirit her chuckle had elicited. She wasn't sure, but she believed it had been a long time since she had felt the lightheartedness that she was currently feeling.

Jareth knew all too well that it had been a very long time since something so soft and whimsical had echoed through the halls of his castle. He reveled in her laughter and longed to be the cause of it again.

"So no parties?" Bella asked, bringing Jareth out of his musings.

"It's been a very long while," he answered her, smirking.

Bella noticed how his mismatched eyes danced as they freely spoke to one another. They reminded her of something or _someone, _but she wasn't sure what or who.

Jareth rose with grace from his throne and extended his hand to her. "Come. Let me show you where my library is."

Bella nodded and placed her hand in his. Using his other hand, Jareth threaded her arm through his and secured it in the nook of his elbow once again.

The Goblin King and Bella exited the throne room and turned right, entering a long corridor. Even more portraits and long mirrors were interspersed with the torches that lined the walls. Jareth's trained eyes detected that the flames were minutely brighter than what they were only moments ago before they entered the throne room.

_Perhaps she is the one._

At the first intersection, Jareth guided Bella to the left stairwell, and they traveled down the steps slowly. The steps flowed downward, in a circle almost. The two were actually moving up the east side castle turret. The stairs stopped at a large wooden door with a gothic looking gargoyle head for a knocker. Jareth brought his free hand up, wrapped his gloved fingers around the knocker handle that was hanging from the gargoyle's mouth, and rapped it three times. The door opened with a loud creak that echoed around them, causing Bella to shiver slightly.

After ushering Bella inside the rounded library, Jareth secured the door behind them. No one, other than he, had ever been inside his most prized and private room before. He had spent many nights here learning secret arts and studying humanity.

Jareth noted the way Bella's eyes lit up as she scanned the round room that was lined with shelves and shelves of books. These were very special bookcases that produced whatever book Jareth wanted to read. All he had to do was think of a subject matter and the book would instantly appear at the rounded desk in the middle of the room. The shelves housed books of knowledge, human literature, fae literature, anything and everything imaginable.

Bella's fingertips trailed along the wooden table in the middle of the room as she spun around, gazing at the seemingly endless supply of books. "Wow. This is quite a collection you have, Jareth," she said, breathlessly.

With a casual arrogance, Jareth strolled closer to her. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "I'm glad you approve. This," he said waving a gloved hand through the air nonchalantly, "is the one place in my castle where I can go to truly be alone." He folded his arms across his chest again and watched as Bella absorbed this information. "All you need to do is think of anything that you wish to read and the tome will appear before you there." Jareth nodded his head toward the rounded table.

Bella processed what she had been told rather slowly. It didn't make any sense. "How is that possible? Psychokinesis?"

Jareth clucked his tongue. "Better than that, Bella." The Goblin King's eyes danced, their piercing colors radiant, as he peered deeply into her dark, brown orbs. His lips turned upward in a half smile half smirk, watching her churn his words in her head.

Bella furrowed her brows at him as she tried to make sense of what she was hearing. She sighed, giving in to the fact that she had absolutely no idea what on earth the strange man in front of her was saying. "I don't understand," she murmured, unable to tear her gaze from his.

Jareth slipped his tongue out slightly, moistening his lower lip, before he asked her to close her eyes. Bella blanched at the idea of closing her eyes in front of him. "Excuse me?"

"Close your eyes, Bella," Jareth reiterated, his tone soft, yet demanding.

"No offense, but I don't trust you," she replied barely above a whisper, shaking her head from side to side. Why would this man think that she would just give into his fancy and close her eyes? He may have been a King, but she didn't know anything about him really. Standing in such proximity to him brought out a natural born fear of being in an enclosed room with a stranger. Her mother had taught her better than to trust strange men. She had to be wary of him until she felt she could give him her trust; however, that trust had to be earned. So far Jareth had done very little in earning that trust.

As if he had been able to read her thoughts, Jareth pressed, "Since you are a guest in my kingdom _and_ will be staying in my castle for an indeterminable amount of time, you need to trust me. I understand that you may not necessarily agree with the circumstances as they are. Trust me if I had my own wishes you wouldn't even be in the Underground, but there is nothing that can be done about it now. So, I'll ask you again to _please close your eyes._"

The sparkle and mirth that Bella had seen in Jareth's eyes just a few moments ago had dissipated. He seemed colder and possibly upset with her for not following his command. She didn't want to rebuff his generosity of allowing her to stay in his castle when he could very well have dumped her anywhere else in his kingdom. Without thinking about it further, she gave in to his demand and closed her eyes.

"Good. Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Bella shook her head in response. "Clear your mind," he instructed. His mouth was mere inches from her ear. His velvet tone could seduce her into giving him whatever he asked. "Erase every little thought that is residing in it. Make your mind go as dark as the night sky." Without question, Bella did as she was told, removing every cognitive idea, feeling, whim and desire from her mind.

"Now, without speaking, allow the first thing that comes in to consume your entire thought process, and then open your eyes."

Bella opened her eyes slowly, and glanced down at the table on her left. On it sat a paperback book with a cover of ripe, fuzzy peaches. The title read _The Peach: Botany, Production and Uses_ by Desmond R. Layne and Daniele Bassi. Involuntarily, Bella's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. Her eyes were wide as she attempted to understand how the book on peaches was now in front of her.

A loud chortle brought her out of her thoughts as her eyes tore away from the book and right at the man in front of her. The chortle quickly became echoing guffaws, bouncing off the rounded walls, reverberating in her ears. His laugh was infectious causing her facial muscles to contort in a way that she believed they hadn't done in quite some time and smiled. A minute later his laughter died down, but his earlier features were once again adorning his perfect face. His mismatched eyes were alive and a sly grin made her relax infinitesimally.

_She looks so lovely when she smiles_, he thought, as he tried to recall the last time he had seen it. His meticulous mind knew that it was the first time he'd ever witnessed it. Realization washed over him. Her depression had been so strong that she hadn't smiled in months. _What a pity._ He smiled back at her seductively, hoping that she wouldn't let it fade. "May I ask why?"

Bella drew in a deep breath. "I really enjoyed my meal earlier."

"I see that. Would you care to try again?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, her smile slipping from her face slightly. She really wanted to know more about where she was and who this man was in front of her. Instead of allowing her mind to completely fade to black, she instead concentrated on two words – Goblin King.

When she opened her eyes, a substantially large, leather-bound tome nearly occupied the entire round table. She gulped loudly as she felt _his_ eyes on her. "Perhaps I should have asked for the abridged version," she squeaked out.

Instantly, his musical laughter filled the air in the rounded room. She closed her eyes relishing in the warmth and bliss it exuded. Suddenly, another set of eyes and another's musical laughter filled her mind. The eyes were an odd color – topaz. Her smile faded from her face and her airway constricted. Her heart rate increased, the thumping in her chest so loud and hard she believed her chest would explode. Instinctively, her hand rose to her chest to keep her heart in place as her eyes popped open, surprised and anxious at the same time. Her breathing became shallow and faltered.

Jareth realized almost immediately what was happening and pulled her to his chest quickly. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame as she collapsed against him.

Bella's eyes closed of their own accord as she faded into the darkness of her mind.

X-X-X-X

After depositing Bella in her bedchamber, Jareth retreated to his throne room. He had learned so much while giving Bella a tour of his castle. He had decided, against his better judgment, to show Bella his library. No one had ever been privy to that one. No goblin, servant, or guest had ever been inside its hallowed walls. However, seeing Bella smile was worth it.

He wasn't sure exactly what had caused her anxiety attack. Perhaps she had been too overwhelmed by the magic in the room?

He didn't have time to think about it at the moment. His mind set Bella aside as he produced an orb. A grand mountain materialized in it. For years Jareth had tried to use his magic to penetrate inside the dark cavern that was housed there. He didn't really want to spy on the Sisters, but he just wished to see what they were up to from time to time and communicate with them by any way that didn't require him going to see them. However, he never got very far. The large mountain was protected from his magic. Every year he had been forced to go to _them_ as if he was common – not like a King. That thought disturbed him. Jareth was anything but common. Quickly, he extinguished the orb and produced another one. He blew against the delicate bubble lightly and it left him.

A few minutes later, an out of breath Hoggle appeared before him. "You summoned me, your majesty."

"Yes. I will be leaving the castle for an indeterminable amount of time. In my absence you will watch over my guest. Is that understood?"

"What does his majesty have in mind?" Hoggle asked, remembering to keep his eyes low.

Jareth stood up, but didn't respond immediately. "Are you questioning my tactics, Higgle?" He asked venomously.

The dwarf straightened up and his heart rate quickened. He really didn't like making Jareth mad. "Not at all, your majesty! I just…I mean…How do you want me to watch over the girl?"

Jareth relaxed minutely. "If she happens to wake up before I return you are to do everything in your power to ensure that she remains comfortable without her leaving her chamber. Although I have given her a quick tour, she could become lost and we wouldn't want that to happen, do we? I hope you remember our earlier conversation."

Hoggle nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, your majesty," he said lowly.

Without another word, Jareth walked over to the large window in his throne room and transformed into a tawny barn owl and took flight.

Hoggle stood by the entrance of his king's throne room completely baffled. Although it was quite common for Jareth to take off, he'd never told anyone that he was leaving before. Without another thought, Hoggle left the room and the castle, determined to make things right.

X-X-X-X

It had been several years since Hoggle had been to his cottage outside the labyrinth. The small building had vines crawling up the stone walls, mingling with the thatched straw roof. His once pristine gardens were now home to overgrown weeds that obliterated the beauty of his flowers. The place smelled of decay and death. Once inside, Hoggle was able to see what the cause of the putrid stench – a large rodent had become entangled in the vines that had penetrated his home. Quickly, he removed the source of the horrible smell with the aid of a shovel.

After lighting several candles so he could see, Hoggle located an old dusty mirror on a small table. With an old rag, he cleaned his only hope gingerly. What he was about to do had been outlawed by Jareth, but he didn't have much choice. He only hoped there would be an answer.

X-X-X-X

Jareth soared high along the darkness, eager to return to Fire Diamond Mountain and the Sisters that were there. He had never been eager to go there before, but now was different. He was unsure if Bella was the one _they_ had referred to, and he didn't want to take any chances. If she was not, he'd send her back to the Aboveground and wait again for another call.

As he flew over Emerald Lake, Jareth descended down toward the forest. When he was approximately five feet from ground, he morphed back into his regal, fae form and carefully landed on the leaf covered dirt floor of the forest. Instantly, his amulet began shining bright blue. It was brighter than the last time he had left this place, but he didn't have the time to ponder the reasoning for it now. Instead he hurried through the dense trees, faster than he'd ever dared.

Jareth was approaching the entrance that had been carved out of the mountain when he felt a force he'd never encountered before – it pushed him away. Instinctively, Jareth raised his hands in front of him as he pushed back against the unknown force. The blue light radiated out from his amulet and shone against his black leather gloves, bathing his hands in its strange light. It was as if he had hit some type of invisible wall. He swore loudly after his incantation failed against it and pushed again at the barrier that refused to let him in.

Daring the unthinkable, Jareth removed his hands from the invisible wall and brought them to the amulet hanging at his neck. He'd only ever taken it off in the Sisters presence, and he didn't like the idea of leaving his birthright in the middle of an enchanted forest, but he gently lifted the cord from around his neck. He ran back into the forest until he could no longer feel the repelling force. He was unsure where to hide the amulet until he spotted an old tree with a hole. He felt around the inside of the tree before placing the amulet inside. Then, to help hide the light it was emitting, he took several handfuls of leaves and covered his birthright. Now, he was truly powerless.

With a gentle sigh, Jareth turned from the tree and began his journey back toward the mountain. This time, there was no force keeping him away and he entered easily. Jogging, his boot heels rhythmically hit against the stone floor. He pushed himself faster. Minutes later the torches fire changed orange red to blue as he entered the cavern. He took one step inside when he felt a fierce wind flow around him.

"Why have you come here?" The Sisters demanded. The flames from the blue torches rose high as their anger filled the cave.

Jareth blinked. Trepidation coursed through him as he took another step.

"Stop!" They commanded with an authority not even Jareth had. The flames around the ancient room grew brighter and higher.

"You should not be here," the youngest Sister said. She turned her head away from her two sisters and gazed at the Goblin King with a grave look.

Jareth stood bravely with his chest out and shoulders squared, ready for the wrath he was sure that was coming his way.

"You are a fool for removing the amulet," the middle Sister added. Her voice was strong as it carried another gust of wind at him.

"Without the amulet you will die," the eldest Sister whispered. At her tone, the flames returned to their normal state and the wind in the cavern ceased blowing. "You do not require anything from us at this time."

Courageously, Jareth spoke, "I need to know if the girl is the one of which you foretold."

"Go. You have your answer," the Sisters replied as one.

Jareth was about to ask for clarification when he found himself standing outside the mountain entrance. The invisible barrier was back and he couldn't return inside. Defeated, Jareth sprinted back through the forest in search of the hollowed tree that held the amulet. They were right. He was a fool for taking off his power source. He scanned tree after tree, hoping it wouldn't take too long to find the one he was looking for. He was anxious to return to his castle.

X-X-X-X

Once again, Bella dreamed of nothingness. The darkness enveloped her as she fought her way through her subconscious trying to escape the numbness. Just as she was about to give in to the oblivion she spotted a tiny dot of light in the far distance. It wasn't larger than a grain of sand really, but it was definitely there – beckoning her like a far off beacon of a lighthouse. She moved toward the light, but it didn't grow larger. She continued her struggle until she found herself against something hard.

Wearily, she raised her head and opened her eyes.

_I'm definitely not in the library. How did I get here?_

A door creaked. She spun her head around quickly, and noticed she was back in the room she first found herself in.

"Good. You're awake," Hoggle said.

Bella pushed herself off from the floor, and wiped her hands on the front of her _nightgown_. She looked down at the garment in horror. She would have remembered changing, that much she was certain.

As if reading her thoughts, Hoggle offered an explanation. "One of the females changed you while you were asleep."

"Oh. Where's Jareth?" She asked, walking around the bed to the table in the corner.

Hoggle offered her a goblet of water before sitting down opposite her. "His majesty had an errand to see to. He asked me to look after ya while he's gone. Can I fetch you something to eat? You don't look so good."

"No, thank you. Did he say when he'd be back? He was giving me a tour when I passed out on him."

Hoggle arched a brow at her. "Passed out?"

Bella felt her temperature rise and blood fill her cheeks. He made it seem as if her actions were unheard of. "You know, fainted."

"Ahhh," Hoggle drawled. "No, he didn't say when he'd return."

Bella drained the crystal goblet of water and sat the glass back down on the table gently. "Well, would you mind if I changed? I'd love to continue exploring this place."

Hoggle waved his arm to the overly large wardrobe across the room. "Your clothes are in there, but I'm afraid I can't have you wondering the halls by yourself."

Bella leaned in across the table and smiled devilishly. "Would you care to continue giving me a tour? Please, Hoggle. I don't want to stay in here the whole time he's gone. I'll go mad," she said theatrically, including throwing her arms in the air for an added effect.

The dwarf looked at her as if she had already lost her mind. He'd already risked too much. If he were caught going against the Goblin King's orders he was sure he'd end up somewhere worse than the Bog of Eternal Stench or an oubliette. However, Jareth had said that he wanted Hoggle to pursue her friendship.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I can't," the dwarf replied. "His majesty told me to make you as comfortable in your chamber as possible. He's afraid you might get lost."

"What did you call me?" Bella asked, uncertain if she had heard him correctly.

"Bella," Hoggle quickly recovered. "I called you Bella. That's your name right?"

Hoggle's actions affirmed Bella's thought. He had called her _Sarah_, whoever that may be. She didn't understand why, but this name bothered her slightly. Bella shook it off. Now was not the time to be worrying over a name.

"Bella, I have to go and check on something. I'll be back though so don't do something stupid like explorin', okay."

The dwarf let himself out of the room and Bella slumped against her wooden chair. "What to do now?" she mumbled to herself. She walked back over to the bed and debated lying back down, deciding against it.

_Stupid nightmares._

She crossed the room to the wardrobe and swung the large door open. She gasped when she found it full of gowns. "There is no way I'm wearing these," she said aloud as she pushed each grand garment aside. Stashed away toward the end, she found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

_Now this is more like it._

After changing, Bella was without anything to keep herself occupied.

_I feel like a prisoner._

She walked back toward the nightstand beside the bed, hopeful that there was something inside the drawer that would keep her entertained until either Hoggle or Jareth returned. She was surprised when she found a small book on top of the nightstand and laughed out loud when she read the title – _An Abridged History of the Goblin Kingdom_.

_Well, this out to keep me busy for a little while anyway._

She picked up the book and sat back down at the table. Before she began reading, she poured herself another goblet of water. "I hope this sheds more light on _him._" She opened the cover and smiled. "At least it doesn't begin with 'Once upon a time'."

**Long before mankind roamed the Aboveground there was the Three. The Three's power has existed as long as dreamers have dreamed. They are Alpha and Omega.**

**The Three were able to harness the power of dreams and create a world in which magic was an integral part. The land blossomed and spread as far as the eye could see – green forests; cool waters; tall mountains. This land belonged to the creatures of the dreamers. And so the fae were born.**

_That's pretty powerful._

Bella became immersed in the book and soon found herself reading about the kingdoms that covered the Underground.

**Over the course of millenniums, kingdoms rose and fell. The greatest battle the average fae can recall is the Elvin Battle of Gora. It is during this battle that the Elvin Kingdom was absorbed by the rest of the Underground, forcing the elves that remained into exile. It was a bloody battle in which King Ulric advanced his armies against the other four kingdoms of the Underground. The Dryads, Naiads, Pixies and Goblins banded together and were able to overthrow King Ulric. King Peregrine delivered the fatal thrust that ended the reign of King Ulric. Victorious, the allies celebrated. A small skirmish interrupted the celebration, and an enemy sword pierced King Peregrine's heart.**

**Once Queen Meris heard the news of her husband's demise, she went into premature labor. She brought forth a son and named him Jareth. Queen Meris had another reason to be upset. The fae that killed her husband had been her cousin, Ardasien, King Ulric's nephew. Queen Meris couldn't bear the thought of more blood loss; she exiled him as well as the rest of the elves to the outer limits, never to set foot on another Underground kingdom again.**

_Holy crow! _

Bella placed the book face down on the table in front of her to not lose her place. With a trembling hand, she lifted the goblet of water to her mouth and drank. The way the book had been written, it seemed as if the battle had happened centuries ago, yet Jareth looked quite young. Another thought plagued Bella's mind then.

_Where is Jareth's mother?_

Bella stood and stretched while she thought. Although she was enjoying the reading, it only kept bringing up more and more questions. Every time she felt she was gaining more insight on Jareth, another ugly question would pop up. She glanced at the thirteen hour clock and realized she had been reading for three hours.

_No wonder I feel so stiff._

A yawn escaped her when there was a soft knock on the door. Without thinking she answered, "Come in."

Her door opened slowly, and a small smile spread across her face when she saw who entered.

X-X-X-X

**A/N: **So, Bella has really received an information overload...literally. We still haven't heard from Edward. (Soon, I promise.) Who do you think paid Bella a visit at the end? Thoughts on Jareth's mother? And what is Hoggle up to?

I actually wrote the _Abridged History_ before I quit my job. Thinking I had lost it, I began tweeting with my Twilight Counsel mentor, AngelGoddess1981, when I located it in one of the boxes I hadn't unpacked from my job. Believe it or not that history is going to be playing a vital role in this story (provided I don't lose the only copy I have).

So...lots to think about. I'd love to hear what you think. As always, leave me your love (or your hate).


End file.
